


Magnets On The Wall

by Saara_wolf



Series: Angel's Wings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Dom Sam Winchester, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pink song, Song Lyrics, Song: Fuckin' Perfect, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara_wolf/pseuds/Saara_wolf
Summary: Sam wakes up alone apart from a cryptic message in the kitchen. It appears Gabriel is up to something again and all Sam can do is wait and see. Third in the Angel's Wings series. Songfic. Sam/Gabe





	Magnets On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Last one in the series. Just a little look into the daily exploits of a naughty Archangel and his Hunter.   
> Please leave a comment and Kudos if you like it.   
> Enjoy :3

Sam stumbled into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes gently as he yawned. There was none of the normal noise coming from the living room, which put Sam slightly on edge as he peered through the door. There was no Dean and Castiel on the sofa gripping back and forth over Dean eating junk for breakfast, and there was no Bobby watching from the armchair while hiding behind his newspaper. Sam frowned at the loss. It was unusual for anyone to leave without saying anything even these days.

"Dean? Cas?"

Sam called out just to see but his senses had told him correctly, there was no one in the house other than himself. So dressed in loose, silky pants and nothing else he padded around the house to see if there were any signs where everyone had gone. There was the nagging feeling that Gabe hadn't been in bed with him this morning but sometimes the Archangel had to disappear on heavenly business and wasn't able to inform Sam before leaving, or he just didn't like waking him but Gabriel didn't know Sam knew about that sweet gesture. With a sigh it was soon apparent that there was something going on that Sam didn't know about and it was making him uneasy. Still there was no need to panic yet, well not until he had a chance to eat his fruit in piece. Without both Dean and Gabriel pulling faces at his choice of meal. As Sam padded back into the kitchen the radio started playing and a familiar song came over the speakers. It had surprised Dean when he had found out that Sam was a good singer, his voice wasn't quite as deep as Dean's but it was rich and low. So Sam's voice floated out through the house as he sang along with the song.

"Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around...  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me  
You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you do the same  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me  
The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried, tried, tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me"

Sam had been swaying to the beat as he sang, it wasn't till it finished and he went to the fridge to get the last bit of his fruit did he see the message he had been looking for all though the house. There on little magnetic letters was a sentence. All in white, which Sam was sure, didn't really exist but no doubt Gabriel had been having fun again.

'Dean and Castiel have gone to have a few days to themselves. As soon as the clock hits midday I suggest you look in our room. Oh and bring the bowl of chocolate that will be waiting for you in the fridge. See you soon Sammy.'

The look on Sam's face was half way between being turned on and rolling his eyes at Gabe's pure childish nature at times. He was half tempted to ignore the note just to see if Gabriel would react but to be honest he was too interested about the offer to really do more than disagree.  
12 o'clock came around rather quickly given the fact Sam had only been sat in the living room catching up with his latest novel. He was happy to be relaxing without Dean's usual nagging down his ear but there were still the errant thoughts on what his angel was up to. It was wasn't like Gabriel to give Sam advance warning if he was planning something the younger Winchester might not agree with. It was with rather fake distain that Sam ascended the stairs to the room him and Gabriel has claimed for themselves. Originally it had been a small room with only twin beds and a chest of draws. That was until Gabriel got his hands on it, now it was done up in cream and blue with a large king-sized bed in the centre. As Sam ducked slightly to open the door he could hear the soft strains of music floating out. It hadn't been well known among humans but Gabriel had also been the angel of music, when Sam had discovered his mate's many jobs he had been shocked but pleased. The music that was floating from their room was clearly of Gabriel's making, as the beautiful flute was familiar. The vision on the bed was right out of Sam's deepest fantasies, not that anyone other than the archangel they featured would know about that,  
Sam groaned under his breath as he took in the gentle but lean lines of his boyfriend, Gabriel was stretched out on the bed completely naked. The cream sheets caressed the lightly tanned skin whenever Gabriel shifted, as Sam watched with narrowed eyes he could almost be jealous of the very sheets touching his archangel's skin.

"Gabriel…"

The name was dragged out as Sam's tone dropped to a low growl. The noticeable shiver that ran through Gabriel when Sam's voice washed over him was enough to tell the tall human this was what Gabe was aiming for.

"Sam…"

The angel rolled over to his back and caught Sam's gaze. His human's pupils were blown and his chest was rising with each quickening breath. It had been his plan to set this up while Sam thought he was out doing his angelic business, but instead he had been hiding upstairs. After a deep, hot bath he had rubbed some lightly scented oil into his skin. Then he had spent hours cleaning his wings so the tawny coloured feathers shone in the candlelight. Sam had always had a liking for his mate's wings and after all Gabe was never one to let little advantages go to waste. So as he watched Sam switch from gentle, smart hunter into powerful, dominant mate of an archangel. It was always amazing to watch his hunter when the angel instincts kicked in, he was still human but mating with any angel, let alone an archangel had its consequences.  
Sam stalked towards the bed as Gabriel extended his wings and fluttered them in not so subtle invitation. For once Gabriel was quite happy to lie back and allow Sam to do all the work. Although Gabe was the submissive of the two, he still liked to give Sam a challenge as well as being a very independent creature. There would be times in the future when Sam would use his status against Gabe, and they would fight over it but Gabriel knew Sam would never abuse his power. As he watched Sam strip in front of him, he pulled his thoughts away and back onto the human spreading for his view. After all he would much rather watch his mate strip and use those powerful muscles on him than worry about things that might never happen. Sam's large hands wrapped around Gabriel's hips and lifted him easily into the hunters lap. The angel shivered at the easy display of strength from Sam.

Gabriel wiggled slightly and settled himself flush against Sam's body; he could feel the hard, tick length of Sam pressing into his stomach. Normally if Gabriel had been human, Sam would do damage every time he entered him but since Gabriel healed fast it wasn't a problem. Sam stroked a large hand down Gabriel's back, as he pressed fingers into the sensitive areas where those tawny wings were kept the angel moaned and arched his back like a cat begging for attention. Which he kind of was. Sam's mouth descended on Gabriel's as the angel flicked his fingers and Sam's pants vanished. The hunter was quick to thread his fingers through those soft feathers as his reached the other hand down and slid a long finger into Gabriel. Said angel thrust his hips back into the finger with a mewl. Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel's feathers so the angel was forced to remain still in Sam's hold as he stretched him. Gabriel thrashed and whined in his mate's strong hold but didn't break free, he wanted desperately for Sam to hurry up and take him.

"Sam…"

Gabriel moaned as the three fingers inside of him pushed against his sweet spot. His wings had extended to rise up and flutter in pleasure. Sam was counting on those wings helping Gabe keep his balance as he lifted the angel with his hands spread on the cheeks of his arse. Sam growled as Gabriel sank down on his hard length, the angel's body greedily sucking him inside that ever-tight heat. Sam leaned back on the headboard as Gabriel rose and feel over him, the power of his wings beating to lift him higher with only Sam holding on him for support. His wings strained as his back arched each time he sank down harder on Sam. The hunter was thrust back up with all his strength, hitting the sweet spot inside Gabriel every time. Sweat poured off them both as they became frantic in their movements. Sam moved a hand and shoved Gabriel down on him as he came. The angel cried out as Sam's hands pulled his feathers and held him down. His own come spilled over both of them as he threw his head back and almost howled in pleasure. His wings settled limply at his sides as he dropped onto Sam's chest, too sleepy to move from the warmth of his mate. Sam smiled down at him as petted the damp, gold head that settled under his chin.


End file.
